A problem with hand braces is that they can be fabric covered devices that are uncomfortable to wear and unattractive to look at. Many braces have padding that is secured around the hand with Velcro straps and a rigid structure that prevents the brace from moving which immobilizes the hand. The fabric and padding can absorb sweat and other liquids that can cause stains and the brace may need to be washed periodically. Because of these issues, many patients tend to not wear hand braces. What is needed is an improved and simplified brace that is easily placed on the patient's body, thin, lightweight, comfortable to wear and more attractive than existing braces.